


I chained myself to a friend

by MagnusLightwoodAlecBane



Series: Ficletinstruments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Parabatai, Week 5: Forbidden, clizzy parabatai, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/pseuds/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane
Summary: First, there was one person with a secret. Then there were two.





	I chained myself to a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** ** Forbidden. ** (Week 5)
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.
> 
> Title from [Instant Crush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r83_iyO4rhI) by Daft Punk. Enjoy!

They both knew what they were doing was dangerous. Yet, neither of them wanted to stop.

After all they’d gone through together, Izzy found a friend in her. She finally had someone she could trust and count on. Someone that was there for her whenever she would need her.

They had great chemistry on the battlefield, fought like they knew what the other’s next move would be. She took a step forward, and Izzy would already be covering her back. 

Izzy felt safe around her. After being under pressure her entire childhood, being pushed to achieve, better, faster, more precise. Always more more  _ more _ . It had never been enough. Until Clary. Clary with her soft, safe hugs. With her vibrant hair and eyes, with her friendly smile that never failed to melt Izzy into a puddle. 

She couldn’t have all of her, and so she took whatever she could. Friendship. 

After the whole mess with Clary’s brother had calmed down, they finally went through with the ceremony. The closest Izzy would ever get to Clary: parabatai. Izzy felt as if she were floating, but there were still chains on her ankles keeping her from the heaven she actually wanted to be in.

The closest she could get, and still not close enough. Until that one day. Clary and Jace had left on a mission together, and even though they were broken up, they remained good friends. Jace got cocky. He miscounted the demons and they got in trouble. Izzy felt the distress coming through the bond and ran off to help them. 

If she’d been only two minutes later...

But she wasn’t. She arrived on time. After slaying the rest of the demons with a force no one had ever seen before, she sent Jace home and went to take care of Clary. She drew a quick iratze and stroked the hair out of Clary’s face. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

“Thanks to you.” Clary smiled. 

“I’d do everything for you. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you.” Izzy only realised she’d said that out loud when she saw Clary’s eyes widen. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” She nodded. “I love you, Clary.” Izzy finally admitted, knowing that Clary would take it as a friendly declaration instead of, well, what it actually was.

She’d never expected for Clary to say it back, nor mean it in the same way. 

Clary’s lips broke the chains around her ankles and Izzy floated higher and higher. Until she remembered. They were parabatai. They  _ couldn’t _ .

“Clary-” she started to explain.

The other girl quickly shut her up by planting another kiss on her lips. Clary knew what was coming and she would have none of it. She wasn’t gonna lose this. Not  _ this _ , not her. 

“I want you, Iz.” Green eyes burned into brown.

For the first time in her life, Izzy stopped fighting. She was already figuring out a plan.

“No one can know.” 

They’d have to be careful, but they would make it work.


End file.
